Color filters are widely used for liquid crystal color display devices and produced by art-known methods, for example a printing method, a dying method, a pigment dispersing method (Japanese Kokai Publication Sho 57(1982)-16407 corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,017), an electrodeposition method (Japanese Kokai Publication Sho 59(1984)-114572 corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,691), a resist electrodeposition method (Japanese Kokai Publication Hei 4(1992)-247402) and the like. It is generally desired that they have no defective picture elements thereof. It is, however, very difficult to produce a color filter having no picture element defects which are caused by small dust being present in surrounding production facilities or due to pinholes or foreign articles brought about by insufficient cleaning of substrates.
In order to increase yield rate in production of the color filters, some methods of correcting the defects in the color filters or lack of the picture elements have been proposed. For example, it is proposed that a colored photosensitive resin paint be coated on the defects. In this method, however, it is very difficult to make the surface of the corrected portion smooth, because the coating process has technical limits. A method is also proposed in which photosensitive resin paint solution is poured on the color filter having defects and the remaining solution on the normal portion is removed and then cured. It is, however, difficult to completely remove the paint solution on the undefective portion, which causes so-called scumming. Further, in the above two methods, if there are defects in plural color portions of the color layer, the steps of coating a photosensitive resin paint solution, exposing and developing are repeated plural times and therefore the repetition of the steps is time-consuming and troublesome. It may also give rise to other defects. Japanese Kokai Publication Hei 4(1992)-369604 proposes a modification of the above method wherein a protective layer is formed on the normal portion in the color layer before pouring the photosensitive resin paint solution on the color layer to avoid scumming, but the other problems still remain even in the modified process.